ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lugarhoo
We attempted a Ramuh burn with the assumption that Ramuh's near-100% Resist Stun would be a great help, but after seeing Ramuh deal underwhelming damage, we switched to Garuda, who was almost never stunned even with no resistance. Drop rate we went 1/4 on Poise Shoes last night . possible ~25% rate . Divine Log dropped all 4 times , possible 100% . MIKUMARU 16:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Log is not 100%. Went 4/5 tonight on Poise Shoes. Only other drop seen was clot plasma. Below 20% his intimidation rate gets near 100%. I strongly recommend RNG DD and then SAM to finish him off. We did trigger his !! sometimes, but we didn´t do anything out of the normal things to it. Lyramion 22:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Working Strategies *This fight is incredibly simple, and the Abyssite provided from this quest is absolutely worth the 10 minutes it takes. Duo'd this two-boxing a Whm, Thf. I am amazed there isn't a strew of Nin/Dnc or Dnc/Nin who have posted their solo testimonials here. If you were waiting on obtaining this Abyssite because you were under the impression a party of 4-5 was needed for the fight, stop waiting and get out there. --Vince 22:26, November 9, 2010 (UTC). **You dealt over 30,000 damage to this NM that stuns and intimidates in 5 minutes as THF? You're hardcore, and not credible, in my opinion, at least not in your 5 minute claim.--Blue Donkey Kong 22:13, November 17, 2010 (UTC) **Just tried this on NIN/WHM and it was indeed an insanely simple fight. Until it got down to 5% that is, at which point it started using Fevered Pitch back-to-back: four of them in a row and I was dead. I reraised and kited it for five minutes until unweak, then when it started Fevered Pitch again, I attempted to use fanatic's potion, however the stun effect prevented it going off. Four more and I was dead again. I may try going back solo with a HP setup, but I think it would be safer just to duo.Calif 13:24, November 17, 2010 (UTC) **I am under the impression you are thinking 30,000 HP is a lot to handle in 5 minutes. Perhaps you are unaware of the changes RR atma has made to the game. Ffxiclopedia has a known history for making every Notorious Monster listed appear substantially more difficult than they actually are. I promise you, doing 30,000dmg with the appropriate weaponskills, gear, atma, etc is not at all difficult in 5~ minutes. On a related note, more than one person feeding tp on any mob in abyssea will make things significantly more difficult. You may call me a hardcore, and not credible, but I do not post things that people who are not gimp/casual are incapable of doing on here. As a means of alleviating any doubt, I will edit the time to reflect a more casual result. With lack of screenshot there is no point of contention. As I have recently become more aware of the substantial benefits of temporary items, I highly recommend utilizing them to speed up the fight. --Vince 09:07, November 20, 2010 (UTC). *Solo'd Lugarhoo as 90THF/NIN in about ten minutes. It wouldn't have taken as long if it weren't for his intimidation rate, and lack of haste, but it wasn't hard by any stretch. RR/AoA/Siren Shadow. He Fevered Pitched about 4 times around 5% HP, and it stung, but I was never in any danger of dying. Make sure to bring temps. --(Nihl) Tikal 21:12, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Killed with SMN/WHM, BRD/WHM, WHM/BLM, MNK/NIN, THF/NIN all lv.85. Tidal Roar will land easily, mitigating the damage from Fevered Pitch and Earthen Armor also helps a great deal. THF and MNK bounce hate and one mage is assigned to Hasting and Erasing each of them, while the WHM deals out heavy cures. We thought the fight would be a lot harder than other attempts posted here, but we found it very easy. The only problem was a Fevered Pitch spam at the end of our second pop, but keep up the avatar damage and it'll flow nicely. BRD reported resists on Elegy and Threnody, THF noted Lugarhoo had below average accuracy outside of Fevered Pitch. All of us had at least one Atma on and full cruor buffs. -- Orubicon 08:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) *Relatively safe solo on rdm/blu, bring dmg reduction gear, use HP/Defensive Atmas/Food and just straight tank it, with phalanx & cocoon was getting hit around 40-50; fever pitch hitting about 150-200 at best (as a taru) rarely took my HP below 90%, ice spikes kept him paralyzed for most of the fight. Only real danger comes around 10-20% HP; will start spamming Fever Pitch 3-4 times in a row and intimidation effect increases significantly, combined with it's natural enstun you might be stuck unable to do anything for a while so bring HP items just in case. Fight took about 30 minutes - Zieg(Diabolos) 12/02/2011 Killable by a party of 6 with Pld tank and healer. Holding hate is a big problem with extremely potent intimidation effect and the Fevered Pitch can kill a Nin tank so Pld tank with high HP and def is highly recommended. Smn and Rng are great as DD on this NM since they aren't affected much the intimidation effect. --Kenki 01:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Full moon didn't seem to effect the strength or TP moves performed. (Fought at 98% Full moon). Group of 6 with Pld/nin tank. Not much difficulty, mages just need to be aware. --Iguion 06:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Did with 5 people PLD/NIN 11% Haste Fast Cast+5% got all buffs from prospector. BST WHM RDM SCH (Forget what subs they had). Got it down to about 8% and the BST died, SCH nuked the rest, was slow fight, the constant intimidation was the roughest part for us, I was able to keep shadows up without any trouble. Had SS up majority of the time as well. Had to use 2 Mana Powder and I ended up needing a Lucid Ether (Galka PLD MP fail) 1/1 Poise Shoes and a clost plasma xDD--Elgorian1990 00:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Avatars are a good strategy; however, a low-man Summoner attempt did not succeed with 4 SMNs, a PLD/NIN, and a SAM/RNG. Lugarhoo's HP and defense are very high, so having 6 Summoners minimum would be a better choice for a Summoner burn of this NM. As noted earlier, his added effect: stun is almost a non-issue, so using Garuda is highly recommended over Titan or Ramuh. :*Did this as Nin/dnc, 4x Smn, Rng/nin & Drk; honestly Pld with high def is best tanker, the tp moves and melee hits stun. We won, about a 15 min fight, but smn did all the dmg. All melee & 1 smn ko'd during course of the fight. moon phase I am not sure if its a regular occurance... but fought him today at 2% new moon and under 40% hp he went nuts. 4-5 Fevered pitches in a row. On paladin I went from 1790 hp to dead, stunned with full shadows the whole way, each pitch doing in the neighborhood of 3-500 damage. --Ferth 02:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I fought this dual box 95% Full Moon. Mnk/nin + rdm/whm This was crazy! He had very high acc. His hate seemed bad. He also had like super haste. He kept hitting the rdm even after the rdm died. I have a lot of experience dual boxing and this was a pretty hard fight. Wiped after he just wouldn't let the rdm alone even with minor cures. Got it to 33% though. I want to go back on a different moon phase and try again. --FFXI-Mohit 14:42, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Both of these moon phase comments would make sense as all Gnoles share the passive trait of moon phase enhancements. --Froggis 10:16, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Red Mages suffer with not having the higher level cures which generate less enmity like White Mages have. It comes to no surprise that even a few light cures will get threat vs a class that has no means to generate high levels of threat or reduce threat on other players like Provoke and Accomplice. Was you using any enmity reduction atmas with the Red Mage? What about using enfeebling spells, was you casting stuff like Blind? Blind has a high threat generator. Geekgirl101 magic damage reduction I didn't think of it previously because I hadn't been the one tanking him before, but I think he has a magical damage reduction trait. I did a full 300% tp spirits within at 1790 hp and it only did 410 damage. --Ferth 00:37, August 6, 2010 (UTC) 90dnc/40 nin gimp solo Extremly easy fight caped evasion with a +69 eva from gear, used rr, sd and sa atmas, pulled to where the clionid/luison spawn gap @ g-11 above the southern most tip of the canyon. Kabong in bismark Attempted to solo as RDM90/BLU42, was very long fight but I got him to 5%, when he used 2 Plenilune Embrace back to back and was full HP again. Then when I got him down to 90% for the second time, he used 4 Fevered Pitch and knocked all my buffs off. I managed to survive, but since I had him below 20% previously, he kept using multiple Fevered Pitch and I could only get him down to 50% before he killed me. Overall took 45 min.--Irrellius 17:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) BST90 easy solo with Dipper + DG + RR +StrHold An easy solo by BST90. Used Stronghold + Ducal Guard + Razed Ruins atma and Dipper Yuly. Had -20 pet damage down gear (Anwig Salade + one Guichard's Axe +2). Attacked with Dipper only - I stayed out of range of AoEs and did not melee. Used one Pet Poultice and two Zetas with reward gear (so Zeta healed for ~1500). Fight ended with Dipper at about 70% HP. Dipper was never under 50%, so Ducal Guard was unnecessary. Total time about 9 minutes. Fought on Lightsday @ 33% Waning Crescent (don't know if it matters, but there you are!) --Kmera 01:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC) 90 SMN/WHM Solo It is possible to solo with RR, VV, and SA. I recommend Garuda with this setup. It's important to keep Stoneskin and Blink and Aquaveil up at all times because he loves to get in pot shots. Also, be careful when trying to Pred Claws, because he loves to stun when it hurts the most. I almost recommend letting him hit you while your avatar prepares for Pred, so as not to be stunned. Very annoying mob. --Tarage 08:40, June 13, 2011 (UTC) 90 THF/DNC Solo Soloed as 90 THF/DNC with 2 Kila +2 Evasion Daggers and full AF3+1 set (legs +2) and a Jelly ring for -5% pdt. Atmas used were Razed Ruins, Voracious Violet and Apocalypse. No protect or food of any kind was used though would be good to have. The fight was relatively simple fought just across from pop in a clearing, I used most of my tp on Curing Waltz III and had 2 links at 80% and 50% during the fight which I dealt with immediately before resumming on Lugarhoo itself. Even with the links I was never in any real danger lowest my hp went from 2300ish was 1200ish at the end hovering round 1800 the rest of the time. I think /NIN would have worked better as I could use tp for WS instead of cures though would probably need temps just incase, of the 2-3 Eviscerations I did lowest did about 1.5k and highest hit for 2.7k so could be killed in around 5-10 minutes as opposed to the 15-20 mins I spent overall. I didn't need meds but near the end I used a Lucid Potion II and a TP wing so as to have TP to finish him off as it's intimidation rate at the end 10% of the fight is almost constant and could turn ugly, a regain atma of higher strength than Voracious Violet such as Sea Daughter would have been better. Redpheonix 20:40, August 09, 2011 (UTC)